Ross and Rachel: The Early Years
by RossRachelForever
Summary: Ross and Rachel are very close, Ross has helped Rachel throw a lot of hard times, and will help her throw a lot more. This is a Ross and Rachel fic with Chandler and Monica also. The first Chapter is the prologue please r&r. 1st chap up soon.


Prologue to Ross and Rachel: The Early Years  
  
A/N: Hi people, I'm back with a new story. It is a AU Ross and Rachel fic. This chapter is going to be the prologue with Rachel, Ross, Chandler and Monica telling briefly about the things that have happened in the past that you need to know about. With that I will continue to the Prologue, and please review if you can good reviews help me get inspired for the next chapter. Ok I'm done now so ENJOY!  
  
Monica's Point of view HI! I'm Monica, I'm Rachel's best friend. Rachel and I are in our Senior year of High School at Lincoln High. Rachel is 17 and I am 18. My big brother Ross, who absolutely adores Rachel and will do anything for her, and his best friend Chandler, who I am secretly dating, are both 21. They are in their Junior year at NYU. The four of us are pretty tight, we love each other very much. Especially Rachel who has been through so much with her mother and the jerks in school and is still very sweet and calm.  
  
Rachel's Point of View  
  
Monica is right, I have had a pretty rough life. But I have some good things that make it bearable. I think I tell you those first. My friends, Ross, Monica, and Chandler have helped me through so much, I don't know what I would do without them, I love them so much. My two older sisters are pretty great to, even though my mom always brags about and complains about me, they take care of me when I need them to. They hate it the way our mom treats me and always takes up for me when they can. I love them very much also, even though now I'm not living there anymore, but that is another story. Well I've started with my mom I mine as well go on about her. My mom is a bitch, there is no other way to describe her. She is always bragging about my sisters to her friends and then she turns around and complains about me, it kills me, and my sisters. Plus if she isn't doing that she is telling me about how I can't do anything right and asks me why I can't do thinks like Jill, when I am a straight a student and am the head cheerleader for the high school. My dad is a different story, he is loving and kind, he loves all three of his daughters equally. He is another good thing in my life. When he is around my mom never bitches about me, when I figured that out I started trying to get home when I knew that my dad was home until she found about what happened to me in my sophomore year. But I think I should tell you what happened before I tell you what she did. I had finally gotten the guy I wanted Chip Mathew, the bastard. He had asked me to the Christmas dance and I had excepted not know what he was going to do. We got there and we had a lot of fun, but then he told me that he had gotten us a hotel room. I told him I didn't want to do that. He at first told me that was fine that he respected that and we went on. Later after we danced a couple more times he told me that he was going to go get something and that he would be back and then he left. The bastard never came back, he went to the hotel room with someone else. Monica found me sitting by myself and asked me if I was ok. I told her what happened and she was thoroughly pissed off. Anyways she decided that we should go home and talk or something and she told her date what was going on and then we left. We talked all night about different things and I felt lots better. But Chip wasn't done with humiliating me. At school on Monday he announced to the whole school that I had some disease that he made up. They all believed him because he was the mighty Chip Mathews and whatever he says has to be to be true. All the new friends that I had made in my Freshman year deserted me and I was kicked off the squad. I got so upset that nothing could make me feel better. Monica decided, with much argument from me, that she was going to confront the school. She told them the truth and what had really happened about what Chip had done to me. When that happened it messed Chips reputation up horribly, everyone hated him, and in turn he hated me and still makes me miserable. But anyways I got my spot back on the squad and that cheered me up a whole lot, and Ross came home and hung out with me for a couple of days, so I was feeling better. Then when he left he told me that I could call him whenever I wanted to. But then when I went home from Monica's my mom was there and had somehow found out what had happened, she laughed at me and told me that I was really a screw up and all these other names. She did this all in front of my dad. After all I had been throw I had just wanted to come home to my family and have some sympathy. But no I got yelled from my mom and my sisters weren't home. I ran to my room and cried myself to sleep while my dad yelled at my mom for what she had done. He called the Gellers and told them what happened and asked him if I could stay there with them, that I didn't need to be there with my mom treating me the way she did. He told them that he would support me and pay them back for everything for me, and they gladly agreed to it. So I have been living they ever since then. I can't wait tell Christmas cause I really miss Ross. 


End file.
